Walls Could Talk
by SonAmyUniverse
Summary: Helga has pulled a huge prank on Arnold and his friends at school. The rest of her classmates aren't as mad as him. What will happen to their relationship when something could change her life forever with a lot of ups and downs along the way? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Helga sat down in the library while writing something down in her notebook. A look of disappointment came across her face. She remembered a certain day like it was yesterday, which it was. There was something really bugging her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Arnold's cruel words came to her memory once again.

 _Flashback_

 _"I can't believe that you could be so..so...NAIVE!" he said as he threw his hands up into the air._

 _"Everyday,YOU TORTURE US. You make us feel like we're worthless.I wish you would just leave everyone alone!And the bright side...There IS NONE anymore! So THANK YOU FOR RUINING MY LIFE! You know what? I don't even wanna see you anymore. So jump off the huge wave with your stupid surfboard!"_

 _Gerald talks to Helga "Whoa whoa! That sounds dangerous-"_

 _Arnold cuts him off, and points his finger at Helga. "It is!...AND I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU!" He runs off to the other side of the beach._

 _The whole class stared at Helga, and walked off to their beach houses._

 _Gerald and Phoebe stood there looking at Helga. They didn't even seem mad at her._

 _"Why are you guys still here? Don't you hate..m-me?"Her voice trails off._

 _Phoebe and Gerald exchange glances then run up to Helga while hugging her tight._

 _Helga cries in their arms._

 _"Helga, it's gonna be okay." Phoebe said._

 _"Yeah, we got your back. Friends stick with friends." Gerald said._

 _"Thanks guys..." Helga says weakly while wiping her eyes._

 _Gerald-"Helga?" A wide, mischievous grin spread across his face._

 _"Yea-Oh wait...I know that look! You've got an idea?"she said with excitement._

 _Gerald whispers to Phoebe and she giggles, which leaves Helga puzzled._

 _"So...are ya gonna tell me? Or just leave me hangin'?"She said while crossing her arms._

 _Phoebe spoke up."Just...meet us in the library tomorrow. That's all we can say."_

 _"Uh, okaayy?"_

 _End of Flashback_

Helga checked her watch. "Shoot...it's 4. Where are they?"

Gerald rushes through the door while carrying Phoebe in his arms.

Helga smirks. "You guys had a wedding without me? No disrespect, but we're only ten. So this is just plain WACK."

Gerald set Phoebe down in a chair and blushed. "NO, we did not. And stop using street terms like WACK. Don't use that term if you don't know the facts."

"Oh you wanna go?"

"Bring it!"

Helga

"Okay, lemme get this straight. You don't know how haters gonna hate. Beware of me, cause you don't wanna see, what it really means to be geek-bait."

Gerald

"You think you got skill? Ha! You're just the gorilla. You're just the chimp whimp!-"

Helga

"Hey!"

Gerald

"And I'm the GODZILLA!"

The librarian shushes them.

Gerald blushed madly.

Helga whispered. "Godzilla doesn't talk, or scream, or blush very often."

"Oh Helga, shut yo trap before you wake in a coffin."

"Okay. Sometimes you just can't take whatever bothers you."

"Helga please, overall, that's a two-way-street dude."

"Keep it up and you'll soon see why you're standing still."

"I know your secrets, and the drill. Anything else left there to spill?"

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be thrilled."

Gerald sips some water."Lay it on me daffodil!"

"Mystery solved..." Helga takes down her hair.

"You just met Cecile."

Gerald spit out his water.

"Did that give you the chills?" She blushed.

Gerald fainted.

Helga panicked, "Oh god! I shouldn't have told him that!"

Phoebe kneeled down next to him.

"No kidding! Why did you have to say that Helga?"

"It just slipped out on accident! I didn't think he would actually faint! I guess I was too caught up on beating him since he was making fun of my grammar."

Phoebe gasped. "Wait! Give me one of his shoes!"

Helga handed Phoebe one of his shoes. She waved the shoe in front of his face, and he woke up gagging.

"Ew! Never... do that... again!" He said between breaths.

Helga snickered."Pshh. It's your shoe bucko. We had to get you up somehow."

"Man, I had a terrible nightmare. Helga was there, we were having a rap battle in the library and-"

Helga and Phoebe looked at each other with confused looks.

"Aw shoot. It's real isn't it?"

Phoebe helped him up. "Yeah unfortunately you're not dreaming."

A few moments of complete silence pass. Finally, Gerald had managed to pick up the conversation.

"So...You're Cecile?" He said while sitting on the library table and rocking his feet back and forth.

Helga looked down in shame. "Are you mad at me?"

"...Hmm...that depends..."

"Depends on what?"

"You're reasoning."

"My... reasoning?"

"Yeah. I need to understand if you did this for a good reason or not."

" I uhhhh..." She looks at Phoebe with a worried expression on her face.

Phoebe gave her a slight nod. "You'll be fine...it's just me and Gerald."

Helga sighs. "Hold on..." She looks up at the ceiling.

Silence

Gerald

"So...what's it gonna be Helga?"

" A Good Reason..." he says

Helga blushes slightly

"Or...a bad reason?"

Helga starts twiddling with her thumbs nervously.

"Well..."

"Helga..."

Phoebe walks next to Gerald.

"Helga. You need to let him know what it was. If you don't square up and be real with yourself, you'll never be happy."

"But-"

"Oh no way. No buts. If you won't tell him...then I will." She said while crossing her arms.

"I'm counting to 3."

"One..."

Helga bit her lip.'Don't give in...don't give in!'

"Two..."

'Oh god...NOT GOOD'

"Three."

"..."

"Gerald-"

Helga had convinced herself to be strong. 'NOW! Here we go...' She thought

"No! Stop! It was neither!" she whispered loudly as she lunged into them both.

They all hit the ground.

"What do you mean?" He said while rubbing his hair.

Helga took a deep breath. 'I give up. Out with it.'

"Gerald it wasn't a good reason NOR a bad one."

"Then what else would it be for?"

"A...j-jealous one..." she said while looking down and blushing madly.

Gerald's eyes opened wide.

Helga looked up at him sadly.

"It's fine. I know you're mad at me, so just let it ou-"

"I'm not mad..."

"Huh?"

"I'm not mad."

"Don't say that, I know you are."

"Only I decide that. And you know why?"

"Why?"

"You like Arnold. Don't you?" He smiled

"Would it be a big deal if I said yes?" She tilted her head.

"It would be a relief, that's for sure. And if you can say it to me, it proves that you don't need me spreading the word around. You'd be brave enough to tell other people yourself. I promise not to say a word. Even though we don't always agree on everything, in the end, you're actually okay. So I'd keep it to myself and I wouldn't mind it.

"Okay, I like Arnold." She smiled.

"Phew, that's a relief. I meant what I said Helga. You're not a kid anymore, you're growing up and I'm proud of you."

Phoebe gasps

"Helga! You did it!"

She runs up to give Helga a big bear hug.

"I can't believe it either!" She smiles warmly

"Can I join?" Gerald says playfully

"Aw sure what the heck!"

They pull him into the hug.

"BEEP BEEP" Gerald's phone rings in his pocket.

The librarian stands up slowly and grabs a bat.

"If you children don't shut the hayl u-"

Okay, that's enough for this scene. Next scene coming up.


	2. Chapter Two

It was the next day at school. The kids were acting like wild animals as usual. All except Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe. Arnold looked out the side of his eye to find Helga smiling and talking to Gerald like a normal person would. Phoebe was giggling uncontrollably about something. Harold stopped everything and started picking on Helga.

"Hey look everyone! It's Helgaaa! You still going to ride the big wave next week on your wittle surfboard?"

Helga smiled. "Nope."

"I'm gonna ride it on my brand new jet ski!"

Gerald high fives her. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

Phoebe-"That's great!" She said with excitement.

Lila spoke up. "Phoebe? Aren't you worried about your best friend?"

"No." She shrugged.

"Helga lives for danger. This is just another fun challenge."

"You said it sister." said Helga.

Rhonda-"I'll call the news reporters to come during your very big moment."

"Thanks Rhonda!" She smiled.

"I'll do anything if it involves fame."

Helga sighed and rolled her eyes while smiling. "Whatever you say Rhonda."

Arnold just tried to ignore her while he read his book. He didn't want to bring back the memory of the beach a couple of days ago. He pretended not to hear her. That didn't last for long though.

The bell rung and Mr. Simmons dismissed the students.

Everyone was crowding around Helga in the hallway, but Gerald finally got the chance to shoo them off. "Thanks Geraldo. Since I'll be riding the wave, you might have to do that more often."

"That's what good managers do." He playfully punched Helga in the shoulder. "Speaking of the big wave..." He pulled a piece of paper out of his locker and handed it to her. "What's this?" She said.

"Aw..It's nothing but just a little contract you sign just in case...your jet ski jump is...problematic."

Arnold was listening right next to them while digging through his locker, and looked over to them.

"What's it say?" she said.

Arnold started to walk away from them.

"It says that Helga agrees not to hold Gerald legally responsible if she crashes her jet ski, drowns, and any of her injuries result in the loss of her arms, legs, or head."

"I accept that risk!" She signs the contract with a smile.

Arnold tripped over a trash can.

Everyone stared at him for a second then went back to their conversations.

'What's wrong with me?' He thought.

7:00 P.M

Gerald-" Hey dad? May I go over to Arnold's house for a few hours?"

Gerald's Dad-"Sure son!"

Gerald's Mom- "Just be careful okay?"

"Ok I will!"

He slips on his hoodie and walks out of his house.

When he arrives, Arnold is wearing his red plaid shirt and jeans. He's also sitting on the porch just outside the boarding house. He appears to be bothered because he's throwing rocks at a dumpster.

Gerald-"Wo-ha-oh! Take it easy there cowboy!"

He takes the rocks away from him. "Arnold...the only time I've ever seen you throw rocks at dumpsters is with the gang & Hel-"

He looks at Arnold, and he's tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

"Sorry, I know that name is forbidden to be used around you. But I just don't get why-"

"Just drop it!"

"Fine...now what's buggin you?"

"Why are you supporting her?"

"Who?"

"Helga."

"Geez...I thought you didn't care about her! First, at the beach you say, "It is dangerous. AND I DON"T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU!" "Second of all, YOU said that she could ride the big wave, so why try and regret it now?"

He starts to walk away.

"Gerald!" He called out to him

"What?!" He looks back.

"I still care about her. Even after what she's done."

"Well okay then."

He walks up to Arnold and they do their handshake.

"Arnold, even if you care about Helga, she's still doing it."

"What? Why?"

"She wants to be brave cause she's more fragile than you know."

"Oh..."

"Luckily...we can join in with her so she won't be alone. I'm her manager, and I'll allow it. You just gotta ask her yourself though."

"Okay, I will invite her over this Saturday to hang out and talk about it."

"Good luck bro."

"Let's go inside and play video games."

"Okay."

They walk back inside.

Helga can hear them as she's walking home. 'He's inviting me over! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!'

 **Next part takes place on Saturday. :)**


	3. You are Such, a Football Head

On Saturday, Arnold layed his head on his pillow, while he looked up to the ceiling. He closed his eyes and dreamed about his sat up and took a look at the photo of he put the photo away. His eyes wandered around the room until his Grandpa came in.

"Hey Shortman. You've been awfully quiet in here. I just came to check on ya."

"I'm fine Grandpa." He smiled.

"Hmm...I was just in the attic, looking for things that were...unusual. I did find some stuff, but then my eyes landed on something that topped any strange things I've came across in there. I thought that you should see it for yourself Arnold." He holds out a red jewelry box in his hands.

"What is it?"

Arnold's Grandpa sat down next to him on his bed.

"Here Shortman."

Arnold reluctantly takes the box from him and opens it slowly. He gasps.

"Oh...my...god..."

HXAHXAHXAHXAHXAHXAHXAHXAHXAHXAHXAHXAHXAHXA

 _Well...Arnold fainted._

 _"Shortman! Pookie call an ambulance! Arnold's not breathing!"_

 _"What!? I'm on it!"_

 _She races to phone and dials 911._

 _"Hello?! Yes, my grandson just fainted and I need an ambulance STAT! Arnold, age 10. He has a football shaped head. He fainted in his room all of a sudden and he's not breathing! We are located at the Sunset Arms boarding house in Hillwood. Get here in 5 minutes please!"_

 _The police rush Arnold to the hospital 5 minutes later. Soon, Grandpa tells Arnold's friends that they can come see him at the hospital._

"Will Arnold be alright?" said Gerald.

"I sure hope so!" said Grandpa.

"What happened to Arnold anyway?" Phoebe said.

"Well...he'll tell one of you on his own. I'm sure he'd want to anyway."

Stinky looked down "Poor Arnold. I reckon I've never seen him stop breathing out of nowhere."

Sid-"Yeah, I hope he's doing alright."

Helga was looking down at her feet. She sighed and turned her head slightly.

Rhonda-"Helga? Are you okay?"

Helga shrugged and responded softly. "I dunno. I just...feel like I can picture-"

Grandpa flinched.

She continued."Myself as the reason he fainted. It's stupid."

Rhonda-"I may not show it much but...I understand what you're going through."

Helga gave her a half smile in return and looked at the nurse when she opened the door.

"Good news, Arnold's okay!"

Eugene-"Well gosh! That's great to hear!"

Gerald wiped his forehead. "Thank god."

His family and friends cheered, all except Helga for some apparent reason.

Until the nurse cleared her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but before the young man leaves, he'd like to see someone."

Gerald jumped up."Okay I'm going!"

He walked towards the door, but the nurse stopped him.

"No, not you son."

"Her." She pointed.

The class moved all at once to see that the person was

Helga.

"M-Me?" She stuttered.

The nurse nodded her head.

Phoebe smiled at Helga and whispered to her. "If you care about Arnold like you said, show him that you care. Now's your chance. I believe in you."

Helga gulped and nodded. She slowly turned the knob and walked in, while she shut the door quietly behind her.

Arnold was laying in the hospital bed with his eyes closed.

She sat down beside him and slightly tapped on his shoulder.

He flinched and woke up. "Who's there?"

Helga blushed as his eyes adjusted. "H-Helga? Is that you?"

She responded quietly. "Yeah. You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah." He sat up.

"...I...heard you fainted..." She looked away from him.

"Uh huh..." He blushed.

"...Well...good thing...you're y' know...o-okay..."

" So...you were worried about me?..." He looked at her.

Helga nodded slowly then raised a part of her brow. "Why? Does it... bother you?"

"No."

"Okay, just checking."

"Helga?"

"Yes Arnold?"

"When I fainted it-"

"It was me! I knew it, and I knew it all along!" She looked away while putting her hands to her face.

"You...didn't let me finish..."

"But I know I did it!"

"I just found an image."

"But I put you in the clinic."

"Really, who's the witness?"

"Just say that I did this."

"It wasn't just you..."

He takes the red jewelry box out of his pocket.

"Oh don't you dare propose. Hmph!" she said while crossing her arms.

"What?! No!" He said while blushing madly at her and frowning.

"Just open the box Helga." He shoved it at her.

"Rude much?" She mumbled.

Then Helga gently opened the jewelry box to her surprise.

It was one of the most memorable moments of her life.

Arnold looked to Helga who was shocked.

Inside the box, lay a picture of Arnold and Helga hugging with the brightest smiles upon their faces.

(Sigh) "Helga...it was because of both of us in that picture we took."

"...Arnold..." Her voice cracked.

"You...found this?"

"Grandpa said he came across it while he was looking for stuff in the attic. He said he'd never came upon anything stranger than this. It might sound a little mean...but to be honest...I found it strange as well. I mean...we never really got along as friends and out of nowhere, I find this picture of me and...you...*gulps* "...us...hugging. I stopped myself from breathing because when I saw this..." His hand brushes against Helga's. His heart started to beat as loud as hers. They stare at each other. "I felt...I felt..." His eyes started to narrow. Arnold gently puts his hand into Helga's. **"Helga, I need a way to explain. You always made my ankle sprain. But it's nothing to how you strain. All the feelings that you maintain. It's not crazy to call you sane. Helga , that's your name. Yes I know that it's kinda strange. I never knew the image had still remained. Quit looking at the window pane, look me in the eyes and see my mind's a blank. You already know that I'm dense, so Helga G. Pataki, does it make any sense? To wanna blink, but don't wanna stay? Helga G. Pataki doesn't walk away. You're Helga, and I'm Arnold. You may drive me marbles, but still you sparkle."**

 **Helga looked at him. "Enough's enough, you drive me crazy-**

 **CRASH**

 **Helga glared "I swear that I will choke you if I see you BRAINY."**

 **"Give it rest."**

 **"It's fine, he just left."**

 **"But could you just let-"**

 **"Don't hold your breath."**

 **(Sigh) "Nyet."**

...

Helga looks over to Arnold. "Arnold."

"What?" He looked at her.

Helga smirks. "You're such a romantic."

"What? Uh, you must be mistakened I-"

Helga lifts up her hand slowly. "Why have you let me hold on to your hand this entire time?"

*Imagine woooh background noise here*

He looks at their hands together. His heart starts racing madly when he stares into her eyes again.

"I...don't...know."

"Wait...a second-YOU didn't slap my hand away yet."

"Yeah, so? What's your point?" She shrugged.

"Do you...y'know...like it?" He grimaced

"I mean it's okay, I DON'T mind doing it."

"Okay then."

Arnold's head filled with all sorts of thoughts. Helga never really asked what he was thinking before, so she tried it.

"Hey Arnoldo, what are you thinking about?"

"Eh...you'd probably laugh in my face and call me a kid or something."

"Arnold, are you kidding? I'm still holding your hand and I'm trying to be myself right now. I wouldn't laugh." She smiled slightly to where he could notice.

"Well...it's about my parents...I wish I could see them again." He looked down depressed.

"Arnold?"

"You know how you said that your Grandpa found that picture of me and you in the attic?"

"Er...Yah" He said with a confused look on his face.

"And he said that he was searching for things that were UNUSUAL?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Wanna go search?"

"I don't get-"

"I wanna help you get more clues to where your parents could be."

"Helga! You'd do that? Just for me?"

"Arnold I care about you. I saved you from that evil 'Summer' chick that used you. I was there after Lila broke up with you. I saved us from drowning in that greenhouse. I let my dad give you credit for the float you made in the parade. I spent three whole hours, rummaging through garbage, at the dump! Trying to find your special blue hat. And to top it all off, I helped you and Gerald SAVE the neighborhood. Arnold, I don't do these things for just ANYONE. I did it because I lo- I...I mean care about you very deeply. You were the only guy I've ever met to see me as well...a good person. I'm helping you because..."

She puts her free hand on his shoulder. "You are the one person besides Phoebe and Gerald that means the most to me. What I'm trying to say is..."

She whispers softly. "You're a good friend Arnold. I like you..."

Arnold's jaw slightly opened. "You..."

He hugs her (while crying...a LITTLE. :0 )

"Helga, I'm so sorry about what I said at the beach! I don't want you to ride that wave-"

"Arnold..." *She sighs and pets his hair.* "I have to."

"I was actually going to say...alone."

"You mean...you want to do this with me?"

"I'm a bold kid. That's what I do."

She chuckles slightly. "Heh heh. So I've been told..."

"So... what do ya say?"

She hesitates for a moment then smiles wide.

"Deal."

Arnold uses his free hand to shake hers.

"Arnold." She looks up while smiling.

"What?"

"You know...you didn't have to use a free hand just to shake mine."

"Huh?"

"You could've just shook the hand of mine that you were already holding."

(Sigh) "Criminy." Arnold said while doing a face palm with his free hand.

Helga's eyes opened wide.

"Hey! That's MY line!"

"Too bad bucko." said Arnold.

"Whatever you say Arnold."

"Touche..." Arnold said with a mischievous smile.

"So, when are you leaving?"

He smiled. "Now."

"Psh...wow Arnoldo. Feeling better already?" she joked.

"Well why wouldn't I be?" He smiled.

Arnold whispered in her ear. "Since...y'know, we'll be alone...in my room...all night long..."

"Oh no, no, no, don't get any funny ideas in that weird shaped head of yours."

Arnold smirked and pulled her by her collar up close to him. "Serves you right for thinking that I was trying to propose to you in the first place."

He let go of her, realizing how hurt she looked. He then smiled normally. "Hey...to be honest, I wasn't lying about being happy that I'd get to spend the day with you. I really want to."

She gave him a smile in return. "Well, in that case...alright."

Arnold got dressed in his red plaid shirt and light blue ripped jeans.

He spit in his hand. "Truce?"

"Ew, WHY?" she grimaced.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's DISGUSTING."

"Right and...so are you, but I'm not complaining." He shrugged with his eyes closed, while crossing his arms and smiling.

WACK!

Arnold got wacked in the head by a pillow.

"Hey! Watch it blondie!"

WACK! WACK! WACK!

Arnold wacked Helga with several pillows.

She rose up slowly.

She clinched a pillow in her hand and scowled playfully.

"You're...DEAD."

Helga threw the pillow at him while he quickly ran out the hospital room he was in.

Everybody's faces brightened. "AR-"

"Yeah! Hi! I missed you too but I can't talk right now because were all gonna die!"

"Arnold you're in horror movie!? I can't believe it!" said Eugene and Rhonda.

"Who said anything about a movie!? I was talking about HELGA!" He points to the door.

The door jerked open in a flash. Helga stood there while breathing heavily and squeezing a pillow in her hand.

"ARNOLLLLDD! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shouted.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" said Harold.

They all started getting into their parents cars and leaving.

Grandpa drove off in the car, with Grandma.

"Grandpa you forgot me and Gerald!"

"Sorry! Ride your bike home! We're outta here!" He sped away.

"See ya on the other side man!" Gerald rides away on his bike.

Somebody jumps on Arnold.

"GAH!" He falls in the river.

SPLASH!

Of course...Helga did.

And she was darn proud of it.

 **Next Chapter Some sparks fly between these two. :p**


	4. Lakes And Attics

"Ha! Gotcha Football Head!" She said while she jumped on top of him.

They both fell in the lake.

"Hey!"

He pushes her back in the water.

"AH!" She splashes him and laughs.

"Take that!"

"You can't defeat me!"

"Is that so?"

"Doi!"

He wrestles her in the water.

They both laugh uncontrollably.

When they finish, they are sitting by the river.

"Isn't it nice out here Helga?"

"Yeah, it is..." She said warmly.

Arnold looked over at Helga. She has her hair down, and it is dripping. He then has a quick vision of Cecile, and they look exactly the same. 'Hmm...if I speak in French, I wonder if she'll understand me. I know it's bad, but it's driving me crazy looking for her. Here goes...I feel like such a jerk.'

Arnold cleared his throat and smiled half-lidded at her. "Tu te souviens de mon cousin Arnie?"

"Tu veux dire le cinglé qui recueille la charpie, aime la gomme à la saveur unie, et t'a volé Lila, mais a quand même rompu avec elle à la fin?"

"Oui. De quoi voulait-il te parler?"

"Oh ça! J'ai presque oublié! Il a dit qu'il m'aimait."

Arnold's eyes opened wide. Before he had a chance to stop himself, he jumped on top of her.

"HE SAID WHAT?" He scowled.

"Arnoldo, what are you doing?!" She blushed.

"S-sorry Helga..." He got off of her and layed on his back in the grass.

He sighed "Or should I say...Cecile...?" He smiled to himself.

Helga slapped her hand against her forehead. "I'm an idiot!"

"Arnold, I didn't want you to find out until after I was dead."

"How would I do that?"

"Exactly."

"Look...Helga why'd you do it?" He asked softly.

'No way, not today. I'll be embarrassed for the rest of my life. I need a way out of this conversation, and QUICK.' she thought.

" LISTEN GOOD BUCKO, I DON"T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR PATHETIC QUESTIONS." She stood up, crossed her arms, and turned her back to him. She turned her head around and got in his face. Then she pointed her finger to his nose, and scowled.

"And for the record...I didn't need a reason to be Cecile. I just did it for fun."

Arnold pushed her finger away and narrowed his eyes. "Psh...That's not true!"

"YES IT IS! You know what, I can't deal with your stupid football head anymore. Just forget about the attic and the surf partner thing. As far as I'm concerned, I don't need you! I can do it on my own! Why would I want to help a stupid football head like you anyway? You're always walking around with your head in the clouds!"

"Well at least I don't always YELL AND SCOWL at people all the time."

"Hey, the only time I yell and scowl, is when I'm hanging around you!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't hang around me then. Now I see why Bob loves Olga more than you! " He yells as he turns his back to her and starts walking away.

"Hey!" she shouted.

He turns while crossing his arms. "What?"

"If you know me so well, then you'd know I'm Olga. Only hiding it from the people I care about most."

"Arnold. I have so many feelings inside of me that I don't know how to describe or know how to control. Except for one."

" Do you know how much it hurts to know that being rejected could change your life forever?" she shrieked.

Arnold's face expression softened slightly.

"I've always cared about you Arnold..." she starts to walk away, then stops and turns her head back at him. Then she glared.

"And I thought you'd knew that by now...but I guess I was wrong..."

She runs away from him quickly while wiping her eyes.

Arnold just stood there with his shoulders dropped and his head hanging low.

"Ugh...now...I need to fix THIS." He said while sliding a hand down his face.

'But what can I do? She's really mad at me.'

Suddenly, he saw something on the ground.

It was a crumbled up piece of paper.

"Hmm...what's this?"

He picked it up, and unfolded it.

It read:

H is for the head I'd like to punt.

E is for every time I see the little runt.

L is longing for our firstest kiss.

G is for how good that longing is.

A is for Arnold. Doi!

"AH!" He fell backwards.

"H-HELGA is the owner of that pink book I found?!"

"And more importantly, she's likes poetry?" He scratched his head.

(EPIC BRUH MOMENT...jk..)

"Okay. Besides that...what I need to do first is apologize to her...but I don't know how..."

He looks back at the poem.

His eyes open wide.

"Wait! That's it!"

"I know what I should do!" He smiles.

He calls Phoebe.

She picks up.

"Arnold, what are you calling me for? I honesty don't want to speak to you right now because you hurt my best friend."

"I know, I know. But do you know where she is?"

"Every second, Everyday. Why?"

"Major creep factor aside, you know that I need to fix this between me and your best friend."

*Sighs* "She's at Mighty Pete."

"Thanks Phoebe!" he said happily.

"You're welcome." She said and hung up.

He sighs loudly. "Okay...now my plan. Here we go...I hope it works!"

AXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXH

At Mighty Pete

With Helga.

"I...can't believe he said those words to me! That was not the Arnold I know at all! I have to except that he's not coming back. If only he was the same guy..."

She pulls out her locket of him and stares at it.

She puts her head down in her knees and sobs.

"Oh Arnold-o! I'm so sorry I failed you. Now you'll never want to speak to me again. I screwed it up for the final time. I know I don't deserve you, and frankly you don't like me. I was Cecile because I was jealous that someone else had your attention, and I didn't on Valentines Day. And I miss your parents just as much as you do. I wish that I could help you. Criminy I'm a basketcase!"

Suddenly, she hears Arnold below.

"Helga? Are you up there? I need to talk to you."

She steps out of the tree house and rests her arms on the railing. She looks down at him with a bored expression.

"Oh. It's YOU." she rolled her eyes.

"Can we just talk?"

"What is there to talk about? You meant every word that you said to me. End of story. Now just go away, and LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE!"

She slams the wooden door.

Arnold smiled and chuckled softly to himself. 'Oh man...this is just too much fun! Hehe!'

He quietly climbed up the ladder of the treehouse without making a sound. He had a guitar strapped around his body, and a headset microphone on his face.

He approached the door, and heard quiet sobs from her.

He took a deep breath and let it out. 'Here I go.'

He started to play his guitar.

 **{Weird.**

 **I feel your presence coming on.**

 **You were never like the duck, you were just the swan.**

 **Should I be impressed?**

 **Or should you be my enemy?**

 **Man...I've been raged at you for over centuries!}**

 **Helga sings**

 **{Take a look at your reflection.**

 **What do you see?**

 **It's just another picture frame of you and me.}**

 **Arnold**

 **{Do you think of me?**

 **If I cross your mind?**

 **I never thought about it, cause it hurts to cry.}**

 **Helga**

 **{So please don't con-vince me to try. No more, no more.}**

 **Arnold**

 **{Cause if we hit the floor, you'll be out the back door, faster than I'd hate to say you're...**

 **Starting to be a-dored.}**

 **Plays guitar**

 **Arnold**

 **{I'm way more dense than you think.**

 **All it takes is a tear and a single blink.**

 **Sometimes I feel suspicious when I see you wink.**

 **Your wisdom tells the story, cause you wear the color pink.**

 **So I grabbed my um-brella, as I made our arms link.**

 **If you take a look behind you, those fellas start to shrink.**

 **Nothing could BE more worse in this world. Than know-ing, I couldn't possibly be falling for the girl.}**

 **Helga**

 **{So...I'm taking one thousand steps to the loser.**

 **I can't believe I'm laughing in his arms in the future.}**

 **Arnold**

 **{She had a heartless joke, in her childhood.**

 **That's why he's always wearing jackets to pull up his hood.**

 **People always find him ways for his own good.**

 **But those people gave him trust, he misunderstood.**

 **It doesn't do her well, to be fond of him.**

 **Whenever the lights flash on, knick of time they dim.**

 **So forgive me, knowing so regardless.**

 **I never wanted...you to be the target.**

 **Take your fire.**

 **Then Aim.**

 **Don't mean to complain. But I'm sick of all these games.}**

 **Arnold**

 **{Take a look at your reflection.**

 **What do you see?**

 **Cause all I see is photographs of you and me.**

 **I knew I must be crazy if let you go.**

 **But all those girls I liked, they had let me know.**

 **That you were...the most closest kind of person just like day.**

 **I wish I could... find you... a yesterday.}**

 **Helga**

 **{Hey now, Hey now.**

 **These feelings, they just won't quit.**

 **I don't want them to stop but I can't...**

 **Live with it.**

 **I wish that I could tell you everything.**

 **But I only can in my dreams.**

 **You hit me with a good ol' lazer beam.**

 **I'm a frickin dream machine.}**

 **Helga**

 **{I remember those days full of pages.**

 **They are not part of my regrets.**

 **But know your friends are contagious**

 **They're slowly tryna say I'm a threat.**

 **But I know that I don't care long as I guess my lesson**

 **Was screaming out I hate you so my ears would deafen.**

 **So why don't you just sit down, make a good impression?**

 **Your face expressions are the thing that make me question.**

 **How would you react if I told you a confession...**

 **This has to be perfection.}**

 **Helga**

 **{You're my worst obsession.**

 **In other words, you are a possession.**

 **Like my trophy sitting in my closet.**

 **I won't even try to bring up the loc-**

 **Oh no no no...stop it.} blushes.**

 **Arnold raises his brow.**

 **{What's wrong? You know what...were getting off topic.} He shrugs.**

 **Helga**

 **{Okay, I like it when you carry all my books.**

 **But please don't make me have a heart attack. }**

 **Arnold**

 **{Who was that?**

 **Going through my backpack?**

 **Thinking they could ransack?**

 **Tryna be a wisecrack?**

 **Who's he gonna be?**

 **A big slack?**

 **Or was it just another longer game of blackjack?**

 **I'll move closer, let you take a backtrack.**

 **You start to act like you're a paranoiac.**

 **Is it me or are you just being a distract?}**

 **Helga**

 **{No, but you look like an old artifiact.}**

 **Arnold**

 **{Ha! Don't you worry, kid, I'll make a comeback.**

 **So why don't you take a ride on a piggyback?}**

 **Helga climbs on his back.**

 **{You little maniac...Whoaa!}**

 **Arnold sings and twirls Helga around.**

 **Arnold**

 **{Ohhh wohohoohoh! Yeah...}**

 **Helga covers her mouth and blushes. "A-Arnold."**

 **Everyone of Arnold's friends come in cheering and playing instruments.**

 **Arnold twirls her around**

 **Arnold**

 **I wrote it down in my father's journal.**

 **I couldn't believe that we were nocturnal.**

 **All these twists and these turns**

 **Guess that we'll never learn**

 **How to be civil.**

 **...**

 **Do you know, how much it hurts?**

 **To play it cool?**

 **When you know deep down, you're not?**

 **It takes a fool**

 **To let, my guard down-**

 **let you stand around-**

 **and try to pretend-**

 **Like nothing happened between us-**

 **Don't fly my dove!**

 **I won't let you talk about the day**

 **you said there was no nostalgia.**

 **But know that you were wrong that time.**

 **Because I tore out the pages of you and I.**

 **And that's why...**

 **I wrote it down in my father's journal.**

 **I couldn't believe that we were nocturnal.**

 **Don't say it was right**

 **To be the sacrifice**

 **Of a principle.**

 **We won't be disassembled.**

 **It was that moment that anyone could fall for.**

 **You were too smart to be anyone's metaphor.**

 **You were too smart without yourself even knowing it.**

 **So I told myself we were mental opposites.**

 **Says a lot to be rotten**

 **But at least she's forgetten**

 **Every memory**

 **She's not my enemy.**

 **She was crying, as she ran away to a distant land.**

 **With a shorter attention span.**

 **She has a floor**

 **And I've got the sand.**

 **But I'm always still bright as I can be.**

 **(Spins Helga)**

 **Everyone sings-**

 **"And that's because of Helga G..."**

 **Helga rolled her eyes. "Get on with it!"**

 **"Patakiiii!" They sing slightly faster. xD**

Helga starts crying in her hands.

Arnold takes a step closer to her.

"Soooo...are we good?"

Helga slowly rises her head from her hands.

"Really Arnold?" She glares at him.

"Um, is that a n-"

She speeds toward him and wraps her arms around him in a big bear hug. It's kinda funny to imagine it because he literally fell.

"Don't say that Arnold-o! Of course were good!" She smiled brightly.

"Arnold! Are you okay?" Gerald asked.

Once Helga got up, she chuckled nervously.

Arnold felt dizzy and stumbled a little as he stood up.

"I'm okay everyone! My body broke my fall!" He smiled and crossed his arms.

Gerald, Helga, and Phoebe all closed their eyes while crossing their arms, smiling, and shaking their heads.

"You're a bold kid Arnold." They all said simultaneously to him.

"Yeah. I got that." He winks.

AXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXH

Next chapter will be funny for Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, and Gerald. ;) 3

French: "Tu te souviens de mon cousin Arnie?"

English version: "Do you remember my cousin Arnie?"

French: "Tu veux dire le cinglé qui recueille la charpie, aime la gomme à la saveur unie, et t'a volé Lila, mais a quand même rompu avec elle à la fin?"

English version: "You mean the nutty who collects the lint, likes the plain-flavored gum, and stole Lila, but still broke up with her in the end?"

French: "Oui. De quoi voulait-il te parler?"

English version: "Yes, what did he want to talk to you about?"

French: "Oh ça! J'ai presque oublié! Il a dit qu'il m'aimait."

English version: "Oh that! I almost forgot! He said he loved me."


End file.
